Conventional computing systems are configured to perform a broad variety of tasks, many of which some users will never need or use. In fact, many consumers purchase a computing system to perform a limited number of tasks and leave many of the computing functions unused. Managing security on a conventional computing system is complicated by its large number of application programs, each of which adds exposure to the computing device if left unprotected. Adequately securing and protecting most computing systems requires a high degree of computer sophistication and significant involvement by the user. For those who lack a high level of computer sophistication or desire to be closely involved with their computing system's security, use of their computing system often poses a significant risk of exposure as their computing device is often left unprotected. Thus, the general purpose nature of many computing devices presents security challenges for those without sufficient computing expertise. In addition, because many computing application programs are not used, the security risks associated with these programs are unnecessary.